


Ribbons

by Gonshyk



Series: Children of tentacle monster [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roddy and Fifth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ленточки](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119509) by Rartana. 



Rodimus walked down the corridor from the bridge, intending to rest and then he heard miserable squeak - a very familiar squeak. Rodimus immediately rushed to search for the source, slag, he expect nothing good.  
Fifth faintly squeaked, sharp antennas, only recently formed, were over tightening by ribbons of the metallic fabric, tiny body was all in sequins. Rodimus cursed and picked up cub on his palm. Slag, Drift again on his own mind and stubbornly does not believe that this is guy; when he grows up and climb to dominate others - then he may understand. Poking a little with his finger and making sure that the little thing is still lousy captain transformed and drove in med bay - and woe to those who are not out of the way.  
Back, he transformed directly under the feet of Ratchet, panic and prayer in his optics: Drift will not survive if something happens with little one!  
“Help!” Fifth was put under the scanner, and Ratch growled in order that Rodimus not interfered.  
“What the Pit?” Medic grumbled and took off the ribbons, and then cleaned off all the sequins.  
"Booms!" - resounded behind him: it is curious captain study the reagents climbed to the table and knocked over one of the flasks. Ratchet, without thinking twice, took aim to whack klutz-dad and the captain in one armor, but the red dodged, and medic was led in the other direction.  
“Rodimus Prime!” Ratchet snapped angry and threw tool got exactly into his aft. Rodimus immediately sat down on it, in order not to anger a medic though still grumbling heard a tone. Ratch picked up a wrench and went to look, as there is a little thing that was kind of normal on indicators, except for a small processor failure. Antennas have been very sensitive and ribbons tied too tight, cause failure and disorientation.  
Ratchet gently pressed the soft abdomen seems to be off-line Spark, and then Fifth with "formidable" roar clutched his finger.  
“Ooooooo-ch!” Ratchet shook his finger, he as trained by many worns and many patients medic; he looked sternly at the Fifth optics; she claps her lenses, she opened her small, but sharp dents and huddled under a napkin.  
“What are you looking at, take it” Ratchet shoved in captain's hands sparkling draped into a napkin and pushed into the corridor on the way he palms off datapad with a note for Drift - and so I did not have to see you there!  
Rodimus automatically ducked just in case, and went poke at his partner's processor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the begining was this pic, than fic.

[](http://www.hostpic.org/view.php?filename=1506041925160092.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> The next will be some hot staff)


End file.
